on the subject of fire
by Black Grey Sorceror
Summary: short ct fic. set directly after the end of the game


**On the subject of fire.**

"My life retaineth its meaning!" frog unsheathed the Masamune and prepared for battle. Crono stepped forward and the battle began. Crono cast luminare on Lavos and frog slashed at the defence bit. Magus opened the black hole and sent it towards the attack bit. The two bits died and Lavos cast random status. Magus became confused and started attacking Frog while Crono kept on attacking Lavos with luminare. Frog used a jump slash and suddenly Lavos was destroyed. Then an enormous green gate swallowed them up and everything went black

"Crono… Crono! CRONO!!!" He was back in his house, a palace guard walked up to his bed "It's time to rise and shine; we've got a little surprise for you…" the soldier walked up to the window and drew the curtains. "Your stay of execution has been cancelled we must now carry out your sentence." Crono was taken to the castle he knelt before the king and prepared for the worst

"DADDY DON'T!" Marle ran into the hall "Crono hasn't done a thing; we were just trying to…"

"Save the future right?" asked the king. Suddenly Doan, Kino, King Guardia from the middle ages, and Lucca appeared and explained how Crono's deeds had saved their lives.

"Our kinsmen told us about you're incredible mission." Explained King Guardia

"Kinsmen, you mean these are my relatives_ and descendants?!?!" and the celebrations began, in a moonlight parade on the final night of the millennial fair_

"You saved us all, that's nice dear, but I wish you spent more time in the house. It's a real problem when the person in charge of the cat is gone!" said Crono's mother. Up at the telepod the gate was open…

"Each to thine time." Said Frog then Ayla and Kino went into the gate and disappeared then Frog and King Guardia left followed by Magus as he continued to search for Schala and finally Robo and Doan left in a flash of light, but as the gate was closing a cat followed by Crono's Mother went in. So Crono, Lucca and Marle went off in the Epoch searching for her. Eventually they found her with Schala Magus and Alfador the cat in 12,000 BC. 

"Here she is!" shouted Crono rushing towards the mountain "MUM I was _so worried." He continued_

"Hello Crono." said Schala "Magus tells me you destroyed Lavos in 1999. Congratulations. Unfortunately he still resides here. Oh well he isn't doing any damage down there." She said pointing downwards "but on the world he came from, that's a different story"

"The world he came from???" asked Lucca

"Yes, Lavos has a home planet, every 2000 years the Lavos spawns exit the planet they are on and goes to seek out a home so the species doesn't die out. His home world is a barren wasteland, and so would the other worlds Lavos's kinsmen go to unless they are destroyed, at last count there were only 3 left on other planets besides the Lavos home world. A spaceship, the XR-RX could take you there unfortunately it was lost when the black omen rose and hasn't been heard from since. You can go there if you find the spaceship but until then those poor defenceless planets are doomed!" she said trying to make them go through guilt.

"XR-RX, where have I heard that before…" said Lucca

"Tata!" exclaimed Marle "Tata's Grandfather told us Tata told him his next goal was to command the legendary space ship…"

"The XR-RX!" finished Crono "Come on mum, lets go." The epoch lifted off with Crono's mum on a fourth chair Lucca built and they stopped briefly at 1000 A.D.

"But what about the cat… You are supposed to feed it!" wailed Crono's mum but it was too late, the epoch had disappeared

Poore 600A.D.

            "XR-RX? You want my spaceship? You've already taken the hero medallion, what else do you want, MY HOUSE???" exclaimed Tata

            "Fine then, can we just see it…" said Crono soothingly

            "Alright." Tata said reluctantly "At least you believe me; Dad just thinks I'm a rotten liar and no-one else takes me seriously, but I'll show them, I'll become the best pilot this world will ever know!" 

            "Tata, the spaceship…" said Lucca impatiently

            "Oh yes, it's over here." He said as he led them over to Fiona's house and the sunken desert.

            "It's down here, Robo dug a pit for me and I fell down into this desert, there was nothing there except stairs empty treasure chests… and this!" he said hopping down. Inside the desert there was an epoch with giant engines and no time dial

            "The XR-RX, Balthazar must have copied the design for the Epoch and modified it." Schala knew about it so before the ocean palace disaster Balthazar must have seen it and got the blueprints! Great work Tata, here have a jerky!" said Lucca handing him some food

            "Gee thanks."

            "Here's a tip, don't show this to anyone, they'll take it off you for themselves." Said Marle secretively then they ran to the Epoch and warped to 2300 A.D.

Keepers Dome 2300 A.D.

"Wha… I thought I told you to switch me off!" said Balthazar crabbily.

"We did." Said Crono simply "We turned you back on to ask you where you got the idea for the Epoch from."

"I thought of it!" he said irritably.

"So the XR-RX looking just like it is a coincidence then?" enquired Lucca

"Okay, I copied the XR-RX and removed the hyper engines and added a time dial so what?" he snapped

"Oh nothing, where are these blueprints?" asked Marle

"They are in the glove compartment okay??? Now turn me off!" sure enough in the glove compartment the blueprints were there. Lucca took the Epoch over to the factory and worked on adding huge engines, a couple of robots attacked but after a few flare attacks they just left her alone instead. Meanwhile Crono and Robo had a look around the two populated domes and gave them a gift of fertilizer. Unfortunately they used manure and until the smell went away the Trann dome inhabitants had to go and live in the Bangor dome and the Arris dome inhabitants moved in with Johnny in lab 32. 7 days after they switched off the crabby Nu in the keepers dome Lucca returned and showed off her creation amongst the flowery fields in what used to be lab 16.

"I call it the XR-Epoch." She said proudly, 3 seats had been added, a navigation system was on the dashboard and huge engines were in place of the old ones.

"Cool!" remarked Crono

"Much more pleasing." Said Robo and Arptros "Can I come too?" she asked as an afterthought

"Okay, good thing I had another seat spare." Said Lucca "Everyone in, we're off to pick up frog!"

Guardia Castle 600 A.D.

"Thou hast found more of Lavos's kin?" asked frog "I'm in!"

Guardia Castle 1000 A.D.

"Sorry dad but I can't just stand around doing nothing."

"It's okay Marle, I trust you."

Commons 12000 B.C.

"You found the XR-RX?" queried Schala "I'm coming!"

"I'm fast running out of room for these seats!"

Ioka Village 65000000 B.C.

"Ayla come!"

"Kino too!"

Porre 600 A.D.

"Okay, by Marle, I'm just off to get some jerky." Called Crono over his shoulder as he headed to the Café

"Wow!" whispered Tata who was hiding in the bushes, The Epoch! I _have to go!" while Frog was showing Ayla around his home in the cursed woods Tata sneaked into the epoch and hid in the boot. Then Crono stashed their food in the glove compartment and hopped in_

"Let's go!" shouted Lucca "XR-Epoch Engage!" she said pressing a button on the dashboard. Everyone stared at her as the engines turned to face the ground as an initial boost into the air

"XR-Epoch engage?" queried Schala

"It seemed like the right thing to say, what about the Aero-Dalton Empirial?" she snapped

"Well, Dalton was just weird. Lets get on with it shall we." said Magus. Lucca pushed a button and the engines burst into life. A humungous boom resounded and the XR-Epoch shot into the air and into orbit around the earth.

"Wow!" remarked Ayla gazing at the stars through the airtight bubble surrounding the entire spaceship except the engines. "Earth pretty!" then Lucca pressed another button and the engines flared, space warped around them and… they were in orbit around another planet. Down near the surface they saw a big red dot and went to investigate. Lavos rose from the ground, slightly different from the Lavos back on earth. Three figures walked up to him and began battling.

"Hey Crono, they look just like you, me and Robo!" said Lucca looking down.

"Stranger things happen at sea." remarked Magus glaring at frog through the crowded canopy. The three figures blasted a hole in the Lavos shell and walked in. Lucca steered the XR-Epoch towards Lavos and used the onboard lasers they had used only once before on the blackbird to blast open a gigantic hole in the shell. The XR-Epoch landed inside and the 10 fighters leapt out of the ship and joined the fray. Lavos core was surprisingly easy, although less mature then its Earth counterpart it wasn't too easy. Lucca and Frog, frog flared it while the three original fighters of this planet did their own special attacks. Eventually Robo and Arptros did a dual tech called Twin Robo Tackle at the same time as everyone else's attack and finally destroyed the annoying right bit that refused to die. A large green gate swallowed the three up and left the others inside an empty Lavos shell.

"That was surprisingly easier then before." Remarked Magus dryly

"This time there were 13 of us." Said Crono

"Fair enough." Then they went back to the XR-Epoch and blasted off to the second planet.

The second planet was red like Mars only with inhabited domes, Lavos was harder to spot but fortunately Schala could sense where the large energy emitted by Lavos was coming from. This planet had no band of three so the 10 there had a rougher time then before, and they came just in time to save the planet otherwise 2 days later they would have been too late to stop Lavos. An omega flare finished him off and the intrepid group set off to planet number three. This planet was green, with acid rain and largely uninhabited except for three settlements, these had a hero each who were sent to destroy Lavos, but unfortunately they did not know how to use magic. The group of 10 set off to help. This Lavos was very weak and the annoying trait of Lavos cores to have right bits that are nearly indestructible was not the case here. Lavos was defeated and this one did not even have the power to warp time! Tata was climbing back into the boot when Ayla spotted him.

            "TATA!" shouted Crono rushing to him. "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING HERE???"_

            "Um…" stuttered Tata sounding scared

"Leave the kid alone, I seem to remember when you were a kid you stowed away on the ferry to Porre and worried you mum half to death. He just expanded on the Idea a little." Said Lucca reminiscing about the days when Crono and she were just six years old playing on Zenan Bridge.

"Just expanded on the idea? This kid has taken it upon himself to go to other planets for goodness sake." Said Magus, (Who never had a way with children) irritably

"Magus…" warned Lucca frowning "You were once a kid too, you still play with Alfador you big baby, who are you to criticise?" Magus bent down his hands trailing in the jungle mud pretending to be ashamed

"Kid am I, well I'd better act like one then!" he picked up a glob of mud and hurled it at Lucca. Lucca gave a pretend cry of rage and leapt at him and the two started wrestling in the jungle dirt and slime.

"Kind of cute, those two aren't they." Remarked Arptros arm in arm with Robo. Tata slipped into the Canopy of the XR-Epoch narrowly missing a stray handful of mud.

"Much more comfy then the boot!" he said bouncing on the fold out spare 

seat. 

"The boot???" asked Crono in disbelief

"Oh yes, if I'd asked to use the spare seat I'd never been allowed to go. This way, I have to come seeing as you only have enough fuel to go to the Lavos home world and then back to Earth."

"He's creative, you can give him that." said Robo then they flew off to the Lavos home world.

The Lavos home world was a barren dusty place, brown and choked of all life. A huge tower was erected in the centre of the southern magnetic pole, feeding off the planets energy. Atop the tower a launch platform was set up. A Lavos spawn was on it curled up ready to be shot into space. 

"Lavos tower… said Schala in awe. "I never thought it would be like this." The group of ten walked up to the bottom of the tower and were sucked through the walls. Tata watched from his vantage point atop the XR-Epoch's canopy in amazement.

"Here we are. Let's get the King of Lavos; I've waited for a worthy opponent." Said Magus

 "Hey, we beat you; if we can what chance do you think you have against the Lavos King." Said Crono "We're doing this together." They set off up the tower, which had little defences. Halfway up the doors slammed shut and Schala stepped forward.

"Fools, next to Lavos, you are nothing!" she exclaimed

"Schala?" asked Magus "Are you okay???"

"Fool, I'm not you're sister. Why do you think I guilted you into coming here? Yakra MCXVI True form change!" Schala spun around and transformed into Yakra, the half bug, half Lavos creature. Magus stepped forward with a gleam in his eye

"No-one impersonates my sister and gets away with It." said Magus drawing his arms. The doors ahead sprang open. "Go, run, defeat Lavos, I'll catch up!" and he started zapping magic at Yakra. The 8 that were left ran forward into the next room and continued upwards where they encountered the King of Lavos. He was not in a shell but in his Natural core state. The group of nine started battling Lavos and zapping his bits, Robo and Aptros were the first to fall. Then Frog reluctantly fainted with the Masamune falling neatly off the edge of the building. Kino and Marle then went with a random status attack draining their health to 0. They had destroyed both bits with just the centre part of Lavos remaining when he blocked an attack knocking out Ayla and Lucca and Crono started a Luminare attack when Lavos hit him knocking him out. Lavos let out a cheer in the form of a blood chilling shriek then a voice said

"Not so fast." Magus appeared swishing his cloak. He sent the black hole towards the centre Lavos part draining its health but already weakened by Yakra he was unable to kill Lavos. Staggering he muttered

"One more hit, then he would be dead, Just on more hit… this is a cruel irony, goodbye cruel fate." Then he collapsed, a flash of sunlight caught the edge of a metal object slowly rising. Tata was on the roof of the Epoch holding the Masamune

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tata leapt off the roof and into the air, he pointed Frogs sword below him and fell like a stone, right onto Lavos' head. Lavos let out a blood curdling yell of frustration and then he evaporated into thin air. A large green gate swallowed up the epoch, Tata the rest of the group and bits of debris before closing as the tower collapsed totally destroying all that was inside

The End Of Time…

"Where are we?" asked Crono waking up.

"The end of time, well done, Peace has finally returned to the universe and it's all thanks to you, Magus, Marle, Lucca, Robo, Arptros, Ayla, Kino, Glenn and young Tata here." Said Gaspar patting Tata on the shoulder

"Cool, I saved the Universe!" said Tata excitedly "Wait till I tell Dad!"

"Yes, peace has returned, as a reward you can save one of those who was lost in time from a ghastly fate. Quickly, take this Chrono trigger, Schala, the real one needs you're help

"Yo got whacked cuz you're weak, take me too!" said Magus waking up alertly and standing up "The kid has potential, train him up with us!" so Tata, Crono and Magus left in the XR-Epoch for 2300 A.D.

Death Peak 2300 A.D.

"Now we wait." said Crono placing the Chrono trigger on the ground beside the tree. The Chrono Trigger floated up into the air and shattered. An eclipse occurred and the three were transported back in time.

Ocean Palace 12000 B.C.

"Another time freeze, quick where's the clone!" said Magus

"Here," said Crono placing a clone near Schala's motionless body, Magus dragged his sister towards the gate and leapt through. Tata looked around the motionless room and then jumped after them

Death Peak 2300 A.D.

"Crono… I thought you were dead!" said Schala recovering from the time freeze.

"I was, for a while… then as Lucca and Marle did with me, your body was substituted for a clone and you were brought back here." Said Crono

"Who's this?" asked Schala looking at Magus

"Janus, all grown up." said Magus looking forlornly at his sister. "Come on let's go back to the end of time, there'll be plenty of time for explanations later. Now, let's celebrate.

The End Of Time

"Well done you 10. You've saved this universe from destruction and now it is peaceful for the rest of time. However, the poor defenceless universes next to ours are doomed unless you can find the Ropuc, the inter-dimensional spaceship." Gaspar grinned at the looks of horror on the faces of the eleven people grouped there

"Other universes?????" asked Crono in shock

"Just kidding!"

The End

"… But what about the cat!" screamed Crono's Mum "You forgot to feed the cat!"

The End (This time for sure)

But what about the Lavos spawn that was shot off into space when they first arrived on the Lavos home world?

Shut up it fell into a star! Okay this is it this is

The End

I think.


End file.
